


Snapshots

by muttthemiracle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: but its out in the world now, hes just kinda a corpse there, i wrote this at like 3AM in a text to a friend, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthemiracle/pseuds/muttthemiracle
Summary: Zane returns to the lighthouse to find destroyed pictures scattered everywhere.
Relationships: Echo Zane & Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 3





	Snapshots

Zane didn’t even know why he wanted to return to the lighthouse in the first place. His father had refused to go back to pick up things after the Final Battle, and even Jay and Nya were wary about the nindroid’s desire to go back. Even through seemingly everyone’s doubts and the dangerous voyage, Zane had no doubts about going back.

This immediately changed when Zane saw the mess of paper strewn around the lighthouse.

He took a breath, something that he never needed to do but it helped calm him down at least, and walked deeper into the prison, following the trail of pictures. Some copies of what was left in the Birchwood workshop, some that Zane never knew existed. Blueprints...his blueprints. All of them the same, anything with him on it ripped apart, scratched, scribbled over, completely destroyed. The feeling of dread set off his internal alarms but he shook it off. From his analysis, whatever or whoever did this was most likely long gone.

As the destruction went on and on, Zane didn't expect to find what appeared to be a leg in the middle of the twisting hallway. He stopped, looking at the rusty and damaged object, down and himself, and back up into the hall. Every sensible part of him told him to go back, but Zane continued on, unable to ignore the scrap metal among the mess.

The destruction was lazier now, almost. As if whoever did this was tired and weaker. The angry scribbles were just smudges over his face, pages from his father’s journal crumpled instead of completely shredded. Eventually, Zane had made it to the basement. Shelves were overturned and inventions completely smashed. Zane felt sick as he saw the remains of the tea making robot that his father refused to bring along. He was so stuck in his joy about seeing his father again that he let horrible things like this slide. Zane picked the robot up….Gizmo, was it?....only to trigger a hidden button, opening a hidden room.

This room was the worst of it all. Every inch of the floor, covered in destroyed photos and notes and every unsalvaged remnant of his father. Zane couldn’t even see what they were originally, but he knew they were of him.

The most distressing part was what rested in the middle of the room, a dirty, rusted and lifeless body that looked almost exactly like him, face frozen in an expression of anger and hurt, clutching a photo tightly in its last remaining hand.

* * *

Jay nearly choked when he saw what Zane brought back from the lighthouse.

Making his way into the bounty, Zane set his sibling on a workbench. Looking down at what remained, open cavities throughout his body exposing mechanics, a broken power source, missing body parts, Zane knew he would be working for a long time. Maybe he'd call Pixal for her engineering expertise and support? She had sisters, she probably knows what he's going through. He pulled out a copy of his old blueprints. Maybe Nya, she’s skilled and quick with her repairs…

The dirt and grime all over his recently discovered sibling caused awful stains all over his pure white gi. He had to wash that later. Lloyd had laundry duty and Zane didn't exactly trust him with that, no matter how long ago that particular event was. Nevertheless, his appearance and the other’s reactions didn't matter. What mattered is getting them repaired. From the cobwebs and dust, his sibling had been in that room a very long time, and Zane hoped they weren’t too far gone to be fixed. His sibling wasn't fond of him, obviously, and he didn't know why. But Zane was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. And his little sibling can not protect themself in the lifeless state they’re in.

**Author's Note:**

> i do the art thing  
> twt: @muttthemiracle  
> tumblr: @transjohnmacnamara


End file.
